


changing icons

by busanbread_13



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ken, Bottom Stell, But please if you're uncomfortable, Degradation, Di ka sure, Icon, Idk what tags to put anymore, Ken is such a tease, KenTell boyfriends, Kentell - Freeform, Kentell husbands, Kentell nababaliw na ako, Kentell soulmates, Kentell whipped for each other wbk, Kinda?, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Stell is thirsty, Then kindly exit, Top Ken, Top Stell, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanbread_13/pseuds/busanbread_13
Summary: Ken ignores Stell. But then Ken changed his twitter icon.Stell definitely takes some action.Or does he really?
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 30





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kids).



> Okay so I did something because Ken frcking changed his Twitter icon!!! 
> 
> Again, this is purely fictional. I am in no way affiliated with SB19 and ShowBT Phil.
> 
> Read tags! Expect grammatical errors :) I AM SABOG NA. KASALANAN TO NG KENTELL :)))) (I wasn't able to do my acads. Kasalanan talaga to ng daddies grrrr)

Tapping his face lightly, Stell finished his skin care routine. He went to take his skin care products inside that cute little strawberry pouch he’d always carry with him. Today was uneventful yet he felt some type of exhaustion inside his body. He didn’t know why but that was the reason why he’s currently on his way to his bed.

Plopping down on the mattress, Stell felt his muscles quickly seek warmth and comfort. His bed was really soft and fluffy, perfect for his tired body. But it was too big for him. Too big and _too cold_. Apparently because someone was missing? Stell thought that maybe his body was seeking warmth from a different source. A particular person perhaps? He sighed and buried his face onto his pillow. His thoughts clouding his mind, frustration quickly invading his system.

Stell missed his boyfriend. For the past few days, he wasn’t able to talk to him. Stell didn’t know why but Ken wasn’t answering any of his calls or texts. For most people, it might only be a short period of time but for him? A few days was too long. He wasn’t used to this kind of cold treatment. Heck, he didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Stell absent-mindedly pouted, his two fingers finding their way onto his bottom lip. He played with it while thinking about reasons as to why Ken was ignoring him. A frustrated grunt was heard when Stell pulled his hair harshly. He was going crazy. And Ken was the reason why he’s going crazy.

Turning on his back, he pulled his phone in hopes of finding any message from the younger. And as usual, he didn’t find any. He unlocked his phone and opened Twitter instead. The bird app was one of the things he went to either for past-time or whenever he wanted to be updated about things. The app might be harsh sometimes, but oh well, Stell learned how to use those mute and block buttons. He needed not to associate himself with all those negativities. Besides, Twitter is full of funny people. And Stell always enjoyed the memes their fans would make. He even had a folder full of the members’ memes, himself included.

Scrolling through Twitter, Stell smiled at some of the tweets. They were getting lots of positive feedback about their MV. He couldn’t help but feel happy. 

He scrolled some more and refreshed his feed once. His eyes almost went out of their sockets when he saw a particular tweet, almost dropping his phone onto his face. Good thing, he had quick reflexes. He opened the tweet and there he saw a post of a photo of Ken’s new Twitter icon. _The heck? He had time to update his icon but no time for me?_ Stell thought to himself. Stell squinted his eyes to see more clearly and oh fuck, he wasn’t prepared. There he saw his boyfriend teasing their fans once again with a display of his six-pack abs. Stell couldn’t help but gulp at the sight. Sure he saw those abs _a lot_ of times --- he couldn't even count --- but no. He was being ignored for the time being and now his cute, loveable, tease of a boyfriend decided to post a hot photo for the whole world to see. 

Okay, he did not definitely think the photo was _hot._

Okay maybe a little bit, yes.

Okay fine. He admitted to himself! Ken was definitely looking so hot in that photo. He was topless, only wearing some orange shorts. Plus he had some tattoo running down the expanse of his arms and the side of his torso. The tattoo was only temporary but Stell wondered how hot that would be if it was permanent. And maybe he also wondered how it would feel to trace those marks with his fingertips.

There were a lot of thoughts inside his mind right now and Stell couldn’t help but feel aroused. He felt hot. But that only fueled Stell’s growing frustration because he couldn’t do anything about him feeling hot. He couldn’t even get his hands on those toned abs! His fingers were definitely itching to _touch_. And oh how long had it been since they did it? Stell couldn’t even remember. Surely, it was freaking a long time ago because now he felt _thirsty._

Groaning in frustration, Stell typed on his phone hard, scrolling through his contacts for that one person. He quickly typed a message to Ken.

From Stell:

Ken.

Seen. 

Wow! _I see. He’s still ignoring me huh…_

From Stell:

Ken. Mag-usap tayo.

Seen.

Ugh! Stell wanted to punch his phone.

From Stell:

Ken, bakit mo ba ako iniiwasan? Are you mad at me? What did I do?

Stell typed his message with mad fury. Surely, Ken was getting on his nerves.

From Stell:

Sagutin mo tawag ko.

He dialed his number. One, two, three rings after, Stell was really getting impatient. He knew that the younger was definitely ignoring him. Sighing, he was about to stand up from his bed when the younger picked up.

_“Oh? "_

_  
_ _  
_ _“Tangina, Ken. Buti naman sumagot ka.”_

_“Sana di ko na lang pala sinagot.”_ Stell heard the younger tsked on the other side of the line.

_“Sige ibaba mo to, Suson. Makakatikim ka sakin.”_

Stell was definitely getting worked up now. He sighed.

_“Bat mo ba ako iniiwasan? Di mo sinasagot tawag ko. Ilang araw na rin kaya.”_

_  
_ _  
_ _“Ewan ko, Stell. Tanungin mo kaya sarili mo.”_

Stell furrowed his eyebrows at that. He clearly had no idea what happened. But one thing's for sure, he was getting furious.

_“Hindi ko nga alam, Ken. Sabihin mo na lang kasi sakin para malaman ko.”_   
  


Stell felt himself pout.

_“Wala.”_ Stell clenched his left hand. _“Kita mo na icon ko sa Twitter?”_

_“Oo naman. Kalat na kalat! Di mo nga ako pinapansin tas may gana kang magpalit ng icon mo. Wow ha? Andami kayang makalat sa Twitter, Ken. Grabe yung mga tweets kanina.”_

Stell was definitely ranting right now. He felt like he was throwing a tantrum. But could you blame him? He just couldn’t help but feel possessive over the younger.

_“Talaga?”_ Stell heard the other man say, a lilt in his voice was evident. _“Selos ka?”_

_“Oo naman! Di mo kaya ako pinapansin ng ilang araw. Tas makikita ko sa Twitter, nagpalit ka ng icon!”_ Stell could feel fumes coming out of his nostrils.

_“So now you know.”_ Ken said on the other side.

_“Huh?”_

_“Wala, Stell. Good night.”_

_“T-teka Ken ano---”_

And the call was cut off. 

Stell stared at his phone like it grew two heads. What did Ken mean by that? Stell tried hard to think of something, _anything._

Just when he was about to call the younger once more, a thought crossed his mind. He couldn’t help the smirk that was slowly tugging at the corner of his mouth. Stell quickly gathered his things. Contemplating if he needed to bring some clothes, Stell opted not to. After all, they definitely won’t be needing clothes later. 


	2. taking some action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ken and Stell enjoying the night. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with part 2 for changing icons! I'm sorry for the delayed posting. I think I'm two days late? Huhuhu forgive me T____T I got caught up with my academic workload. I swear uni is so difficult I just wanna throw away my modules and just fangirl. Lol just kidding !!! Study well guys. It's for your future. Fighting to all the students out there! Anyways, here it is. Hope you like it :)))
> 
> Again, read the tags please. This is purely fictional and I am in no way affiliated with SB19 and ShowBT Phil. Expect grammatical errors, I wrote this at like ass o'clock in the morning hihi anyway, please enjoy! And see the end of the chapter because I will be explaining the poll I did on Twitter for this fic.

Ken lazily swung his legs that were dangling from his bed. He was currently laying on his bed, scrolling through Twitter and reading tweets about his change of icon. Well mostly thirst tweets from fans actually.

In all honesty, Ken just changed his icon to tease his boyfriend. Why? Because he needed to get even. A few days ago, Stell also changed his Twitter icon and lo and behold! Ken saw lots of tweets about it. How Stell looked so hot with his tattooed arm and black fitted shirt. Well, Ken couldn't blame the fans. Stell definitely looked hot and sexy in that twitter icon of his. He even thought of Stell as some vampire prince. Well, he read some tweets about it and Ken couldn't help but think (or more like fantasize) about it. Aish! He really needed to lessen his anime intake.

Stell was always sexy though. He was definitely sculpted by a Greek god but Ken felt jelly. Especially when he couldn't even spend some time with Stell and get his hands on that _sexy_ man. Ken knew he was being unreasonable right now but he missed him. And maybe he was being overly possessive. But oh well, what's his was his only. Stell started it so he thought it was only right for him to finish it.

A series of eager knocks was heard from his door. Ken smirked at that. He was definitely here already. He went to open the door, his stride both confident and dominant. A sight of a man who was out of his breath, and with cheeks tinted pink (maybe from the cold outside), his hand suspended in the air, clearly in an attempt to knock at his door, greeted him.

"Ga." Ken heard him say, breathless.

Ken only raised his left eyebrow at that. "Bat ka nandito?"

"You're such a tease you know?" Stell took a step forward, crowding the younger’s personal space.

“Was it effective?” Ken looked at the other man through his lashes.

“You have no idea.” 

Stell pulled the other man’s neck and captured his lips in a heated kiss. The moment their lips met, a fire was ignited from within the younger’s body. Stell kept on biting and pecking his lips, sucking until it was all swollen and red. 

Somewhere along their heated kiss, Stell got rid of his shirt, his torso exposed. Their hands were on each other. Stell was in a hurry that everything felt rough and Ken couldn’t help but feel aroused, almost forgetting about his plan. When the older shoved his tongue inside him and licked the roof of his mouth, Ken quickly twisted his left arm, pushing the other man on the cold surface of the mirror, his chest facing Stell’s unclothed back.

“I told you you might’ve started it, but I’ll finish it, Ga.”

Stell felt a shiver run down from his right ear where Ken whispered oh so lowly, to his naked back then finally to his dick. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from his mouth when he felt a little bit of wetness on his ear. Ken bit and nipped and licked the shell of his earlobe and that was enough for Stell to lose his resolve. His knees felt like jelly. And it certainly didn’t help when Ken was playing with his nipples, tugging at them. His dick twitched at the contact, sensations all over his body. 

Ken pulled Stell harshly towards the mattress, making him sit at the edge of it. He opened his legs wide and positioned himself in between them, kneeling in front of the older.

“Keep your eyes on me, Ga. Wanna let you see every second of this.” 

It took a moment for Stell to realize how Ken had his mouth already wrapped around his nipple. Sucking and nipping at it. He left a ring of bruises around his right nipple, while his hand was playing with the other. Stell couldn’t help but arch his back, his senses hyper aware of Ken’s mouth around his bud. The once untainted chest of his was now blooming with marks. Ken did the same thing around his other nipple, also nipping and sucking at it. 

Somewhere along the moment, Stell pushed his head back at a particular bite on his left nipple. He was now facing the ceiling, hands supporting his body so as not to completely fall down the mattress.

But Ken didn’t like it one bit. He harshly pulled Stell’s head towards him.

“I told you to keep your eyes on me. Don’t you dare disobey me.”

Stell was definitely turned on. He liked it when Ken would go authoritative over him. Ken was lapping at his buds like they were the most delicious thing ever. His hand travelled down his shaft and stroked him through his sweatpants. Stell felt his cock twitch when Ken bit his nipple. The sight in front of him made his skin even hotter. 

Smirking, Ken knew how affected the older was. He always loved how he would react to his touches. It was becoming too much and Ken was getting impatient, so he pulled Stell’s sweatpants along with his underwear. The other man was already leaking. Yet all Ken did was to suck at his nipples.

“You’re such a slut, Stell. We haven’t even started yet.”

Now, Ken and Stell always tried to spice things up in bed and calling themselves names was one of their favorite things. He was getting too horny, the temperature in the room getting hotter, burning their skin. Ken stripped himself off all his clothes, too impatient to let himself be covered.

Stell gulped at the sight of Ken in front of him. He saw the tattoos and oh, his fingers were definitely inkling to touch. He wanted to feel Ken’s skin, and the muscles underneath it. He raked his eyes down the expanse of his body. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from his mouth when he saw Ken’s cock standing proudly with its angry red head.

“Like what you see, Ga?” Ken was now making his way towards Stell, the latter instinctively spreading his legs slowly to accommodate the other man.

“K-Ken, kiss me please.” Stell didn’t know why he suddenly needed to be kissed. He just felt a certain itch on his lips.

Ken gifted him with a kiss, all tongue and teeth. He sucked at Stell’s lower lip which made him moan. Ken was fast to wrap his mouth around the other man’s tongue, sucking at it harshly to the point it was becoming too hard to breathe for Stell. He broke away from Stell before saying, “On all fours, Ga.”

Stell obeyed quickly, turning around, his ass on full display to the younger. He felt something cold poke at his hole, intruding the tight ring of muscles.

“F-fuck, Ken!” Stell almost shouted. He wasn’t prepared when the younger drove his finger inside him. He was tight. And although he wanted the slight burn, it hurt because they hadn’t done it in a while.

“You were so eager earlier, Ga. What happened?” Ken teased the other man. He moved his finger in and out of Stell’s tight hole. 

Stell couldn’t help the string of curses that came out of his mouth at the shock and burn of it all. Ken was prepping him in a rough and harsh way. Was this some kind of punishment? Stell thought to himself.

The burn that he felt was all-consuming. Stell didn’t notice how he moved his hips to meet the younger’s fingers. A hard slap on his left ass cheek made him still his movements.

“Such a slut. Did I tell you to move?” Ken squeezed his ass cheek once more before inserting another finger.

“Shit!” Stell moaned at the intrusion. Ken’s fingers were long and thick and Stell wasn’t even prepared to fit them all inside his hole. 

Ken took pity at his boyfriend so he poured a little bit of lube on his fingers. The slide was faster this time but everything still felt so tight. He pushed his fingers in and out once more until Stell was moaning loudly. Ken pulled out his fingers and poured some lube on his dick instead. 

"Enough." Ken said while pulling Stell onto his lap. He scooted a bit closer onto the headboard to give Stell some leverage. He carefully placed the other man on his lap, with each of his legs at the other side of his thighs. He also made sure that the older man's back was facing his chest. 

The mirror in front of Ken's bed gave them a good view. Stell felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of him straddling Ken. His body was exposed to their reflection in the mirror.

"I want you to watch yourself sink down my cock, Ga." Ken told him, looking through the mirror. 

"Pero Ken, I think I'm not stretched enough yet." Stell countered, panic starting to arise from his system. Yes, Ken prepped him but that was only two fingers. And Ken was big and they hadn't done it for a long time now, Stell was afraid it would hurt.

"The tighter, the better, Ga." Ken answered him, kissing the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Stell gulped. Was it really possible for him to say no? Stell doubted that as he felt his body hover over Ken's dick. He held himself up through holding onto the younger's thighs. While doing so, Stell saw Ken looking at him through the mirror, his hawk-like eyes sporting a mischievous glint. Ken was clearly enjoying all of this. And Stell? He couldn't help but blush furiously at the sight of the both of them naked through the mirror's reflection. It only fuelled his arousal as something inside him felt satisfied to know that the other man was enjoying this.

With a hitch of his breath, Stell aligned the other man's shaft into himself, prodding at the hole. He tried to sink down the man's cock.

"F-fuck." Stell sighed with a moan.

He held himself there, not even taking Ken's cock all the way. Stell was afraid he couldn't fit it. He wasn't prepared because he wasn't stretched enough. So he bounced himself up and down, shallowly. Too shallow for Ken's liking. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Ken, I can't." Stell whimpered.

"Yes, you can, Ga. You're a good boy." Stell hesitated a bit. 

"Come on. Do it." Ken urged. He placed his hands on the older's waist, guiding him. 

Stell was too slow and Ken didn't want to be slow. So he pushed Stell onto his cock down to the hilt.

"Ah!" Stell screamed at the burning sensation he felt all throughout his body. Ken was stretching him too much, seemingly breaking him in half. He was stretched obscenely. Stell couldn't help himself as he clenched tightly around Ken, trying to make up for the painful and foreign intrusion. The younger noticed this so his hands quickly massaged the other man's sides, his mouth nibbling and nipping at his neck, trying to lessen the pain and burn.

After a while, Stell started bouncing slowly. Ken gripped at his hips, guiding the other man onto his shaft. He eased Stell into him until he was bouncing fast on his cock. Ken's thick cock was all the way in, filling him up to the brim. At one particular bounce, Stell loudly moaned, Ken's dick brushing up his prostate.

"Y-yes!" Stell screamed, rocking his hips harder, seeking pleasure. He was slowly getting comfortable with each bounce. The younger's hand around his waist was keeping him in place, safe from falling off.

It wasn't long until Stell felt himself get tired, his bounces were getting sloppy. He was getting strained from their position so he decided to look at their reflection on the mirror. Their eyes met and Ken reached for his head and turned it towards him, their lips meeting for a sloppy kiss. It was more saliva, tongue, and teeth. It lacked finesse but Stell liked how dirty it was. 

While Ken was nibbling on his lower lip, Stell felt him thrust up into him. He moaned into the younger's mouth. The familiar sensation in his lower stomach was slowly bubbling out of him, tauntingly close to release.

"K-Ken, I think I'm close." 

The younger man knew that Stell was slowly going over the edge. He was beautifully wrecked in front of him, on his lap. And he couldn't help the familiar feeling of pride swelling inside him. Their reflection on the mirror was something he would want to imprint on his head. To be etched in his mind forever. Because he was the reason behind that. He made Stell like that. So, Ken thrust up more into Stell's already stretched out hole all the while pulling his hips down to meet his thrusts.

A few more thrusts, and then Stell arched his back, his head seeking its place on top of Ken’s left shoulder. He was panting harshly, too spent up from the orgasm that he just had. Stell came untouched, mind too foggy with lust.

However, Ken wasn’t done at all. He manhandled Stell onto his hands and knees, pulling his hair to make sure he was looking at his own reflection as Ken fucked him into oblivion. Stell was sensitive from having orgasmed a while ago but Ken wasn’t planning on stopping soon. He started to fuck him again, fucked him into oversensitivity. Stell had tears springing from his eyes from feeling too much all the same time. The other man was pounding into him harshly, unforgiving even. His body swung at the shock and force of his thrusts. Stell felt his arms were close to giving up but Ken had other plans. He yanked at his hair and pushed him to look at himself in the mirror.

“Look at you, Stell. You’re enjoying this, right? Does my cock feel good pounding you like this?” Stell could only whimper at that. The sensations in his body were starting to become too much, pushing him once more into the edge. 

Ken gritted his teeth as Stell clenched around him tightly once again. He pushed into him brutally, sending the other man close to his second orgasm. Ken was aware that the other man in front of him was close to orgasming. But Ken wanted to make him cum at least thrice. He wanted to make up for the time they weren’t able to spend together due to busy schedules. And if Ken would admit it, he definitely missed the older. He missed being this close to Stell, being intimate with his boyfriend. He missed having a connection like this.

So Ken thrust into him more. Slapping sounds and moans filled the room. He heard the other man break out into a sob, from feeling too much perhaps, Ken guessed.

“I-i’m close, Love. P-please.” Stell begged, for a reason unknown to him.

Ken knew what he wanted. After all, he knew all about what the other man wanted in and out of the bed. So he wrapped his hand around the other man’s cock, paying it attention unlike before. His other hand tugged at his hair harshly.

“Go ahead, Love. Look at how slutty you are while you cum.” He encouraged Stell. His hand tugged at Stell’s shaft harshly, matching the pace of his thrusts. 

Stell let out a loud moan as the pleasure spiked up a notch. He felt that familiar feeling in his stomach, signalling that he was clearly near his release. He chanted Ken’s name like a mantra, letting out different words of praise about how good he felt, about how great Ken was fucking him. When Stell felt his legs tighten, felt he was going to the edge of unconsciousness, a particular thrust woke him up from within, he choked out a sob.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Ken!” He stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw how erotic and devastatingly filthy he looked right now. With Ken at his back, pounding into him mercilessly, abusing his hole, Stell saw white as he came hard, his back arching and eyes rolling at the back of his head. 

Stell came hard, gripping at Ken’s cock harshly, he had to pull out of him to prevent himself from cumming. If Stell was tight earlier, Ken wasn’t prepared for how tight it felt inside the older when he came. Ken might've come if it weren’t for his quick reflexes. He stared at the man beneath him and the sight knocked out his breath. Stell was panting hard, his arms and legs already gave up a long time ago. He was twitching from oversensitivity, from having come twice. But when Ken said he would be the one who’d finish it, he wasn’t lying. He now manhandled Stell easily and laid him down on the mattress. The latter was too exhausted to even process what was happening.

“We’re not done yet, Ga.” Ken reminded him. 

He spread his legs once again, and aligned himself in his entrance. Stell hissed at the touch but he was too exhausted to even do anything. 

“Hold your legs for me.” Ken instructed. He guided the other man’s hands towards his legs to open himself up for Ken, to go hold himself at the back of his thighs. He pushed once again and watched as his cock slid in easily in and out of the abused hole. Ken smirked at that as he saw Stell closing his eyes in pleasure, mind too sluggish and lust-clouded to react. Lowering his head, he captured his lips once again with a passionate kiss. This time Ken took his time to relish on the other man’s soft lips. Giving them the attention that they deserve. Ken could kiss Stell all day yet he would never get tired of doing it again and again. He heard Stell moan and sniff at the overwhelming pleasure that he was feeling. 

“Shhh, shhh I got you.” He pushed his lover’s legs more. Thanks to his dancer body, Stell was flexible, perfect for positions like these. 

Ken was consistent with his thrusts, deep and firm. He loved the way his cock would disappear inside the other man’s hole. Stell was really beautiful. Ken thought that his lover was so beautifully ravished beneath him. He kissed him again, the other man’s eyes met his own orbs.

“I wish you could see yourself, Stell. How beautiful you are underneath me. Now, tell me, what are you?” Ken pushed hard, forcing Stell to open his mouth at a silent moan.

“Answer me, Love.”

“I-I’m a slut.” Ken quickened his pace upon hearing the older’s answer.

“Come on, Stell. Complete your answer.”

Stell, amidst his lust-filled state, managed to answer, “Y-your slut.” He moaned. “I-I’m your slut, Ken.” Stell shut his eyes as the pleasure was becoming too much once again. "Ahh f-faster, Ken!" Stell screamed.

“Good boy.” Ken smirked and grunted. He sped up his movements, hips gyrating at an unsynchronized manner. Stell, gripped at the sheets hard, twisting and pulling them, holding onto something, anything to brace himself for another wave of orgasm.

Ken felt his stomach tighten. The pleasure that had been nipping at his gut earlier was threatening to come out. He looked at the man beneath him. His fucked out expression, dried tear stains on his cheeks, and that beautiful pink glow of skin --- all of these, Ken wanted to engrave in his mind. He wanted to take a picture if he could. He quickly reached for his phone at the bedside table. Opened the camera and clicked a photo of the other man underneath him. Ken wasn't one to save lewd photos of his man but oh well, there's always a first time. Besides, this sight was _illegal_. He wasn't sure if he could chance again at this memorable beauty underneath him. He clicked his phone shut and tossed it back to its place before.

Reaching for the older’s face, he cradled it with his two hands, and stared into his eyes. Stell's eyes were out of focus, his consciousness seemingly ebbing away. Ken softly wiped the tear stains on his cheek, fluttering soft touches in perfect contrast with his powerful, deep thrusts.

“Cum with me, Love.” Stell let out a moan, his body limp and pliant. "One last time."

Ken thrusted deeper. The powerful thrusts rocking the bed back and forth. He thrust once, twice, then thrice, before his orgasm finally washed over him. His release loaded Stell with thick spurts of cum. He came hard, painting the older’s inside with white, all the while milking the other man's orgasm as he came for the third time tonight. He panted against Stell’s shoulder, his orgasm shocking him from within his core. 

A series of pants and shuddering breaths were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. The fire that was ignited inside his body earlier was slowly seeping out of his system, travelling to the space near them. Wrapping the both of them in warmth.

After coming down from his high, he checked up on Stell. The older had his eyes closed, on the brink of a deep slumber. Shallow puffs of breath, coming out of his mouth.

“Hey, Love. Are you okay?” 

Stell didn’t answer. 

Ken tapped his cheek softly. “Ga, don’t fall asleep. Lilinisin pa kita.” 

The other man just shook his head weakly, his blissed out expression evident of how spent up he was.

“‘M tired.” Stell mumbled through his semi-conscious state, words near incoherent.

Ken smiled at that. He couldn’t help but find it cute that Stell couldn’t talk properly right now. He'd always been like this, adorable and clingy whenever he bottomed for him. Ken peppered his face with kisses just enough time to let his cock relax.

After a while, he pulled his cock out of Stell. The latter hissing at the movement, his hole feeling so sensitive at being abused the whole night. Cum came out of the other man's hole and Ken, despite his strained muscles, pushed himself to get some clean water and towel.

He washed himself first then proceeded to clean the older man. His hands were with utmost care and gentleness because he knew Stell always felt sensitive whenever they made love. He also wiped Stell's tear-stained cheeks and when he did, he couldn't not take notice of the slightly dried line of drool on the left side of his mouth. _Did he drool? Was it too much?_ Ken asked himself, worried that maybe he was too rough with the older. He wiped the stain with wet towel.

"K-Ken." Stell reached out to him with grabby hands.

He finished cleaning him up then proceeded to lay beside him on the mattress. This was what he was talking about when Stell would always get clingy after sex. Pulling on the converter, he wrapped it on top of the both of them, giving them the right amount of warmth. He pulled the older towards him, making him lie down on top of him, his chin placed on the crown of his head. Softly stroking his hair, Ken tried to lull the older into sleep.

"Hurt." Stell mumbled, his hands clinging harshly onto the younger.

"Where, Love? Here ba?" Ken slightly massaged the older man's hips. He heard the other man mumble out a soft "hmmm" to that.

He continued massaging Stell's hips and lower back, trying to lessen the pain the latter was feeling. Ken felt exhaustion slowly seeping into his system too. It didn't help when Stell was breathing softly on his chest. 

Before Ken lost himself to sleep, he kissed Stell's head and smiled thinking about what happened the entire night. He wondered if they would be able to do it once more.

***

Ken groggily woke up with his muscles straining and aching. A loud buzz from his phone indicated that someone was calling him. With his still sleepy state, he reached for his phone and mumbled a sleep-induced "hello?" to whoever was the caller.

"Hello din sayo, Suson!" The voice screamed through his phone. "Anong oras na at bakit late ka na naman? Bakit wala si Stell rito? Magkasama ba kayo?" 

Now, it was certain that Pablo was the one calling him.

Ken woke up to that. He forgot they had a schedule for today. "Shit, Pau! Nakalimutan ko." He tried sitting up but Stell was still sleeping on top of him.

"Ga. Love, wake up." Ken tapped his cheek softly, the other man only groaned at that.

"Oh my golly, Suson! Bilisan nyo na at may rehearsals pa tayo." 

"Ayaw gumising ni Stell." Ken tried shaking him again. "Tsaka ano kasi… nakalimutan ko, Pau. Medyo ano…" Ken was slowly panicking.

"Ano?" 

A second of silence passed.

"Ano ba, Ken?" Ken shut his eyes. "Don't tell me… were you rough? Pinagod mo?" He could only gulp at that.

"Aish! Ewan ko sa inyo. Sabi kasing dahan-dahan muna. Bahala kayo, papunta na riyan sina Jah, pasundo ko na lang kayo."

Ken could only mumble a small thanks to Pablo.

He didn't know how he managed to wake up Stell and forced him take a bath. He also didn't know how they managed to prepare themselves despite the both of them wincing at their own body pain.

When they were finally inside Jah's car (who was with Josh), the both of them plopped down on the driver's seat. Wincing and groaning as the pain shoot up upon making contact with their seats. Stell put his head on Ken's shoulder, still feeling tired and sleepy.

They heard Josh sigh in the passenger seat. 

"Oh so pano na tayo niyan? Yung dalawang choreographer natin puro pagod." Josh informed Justin.

"Ewan ko, Josh." Jah chuckled softly. "Di ko na alam talaga." Justin continued to look ahead and just drove towards their destination.

Ken and Stell certainly didn't get an earful from Ate Rappl that day. 

They also certainly didn’t meet Ati Chona that same day.

And no. They certainly didn’t have a hard time while practicing.

But oh well, whatever. They both had the best night of their lives. So, who were the real winners here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so how was it? I did try to make it hotter and rougher? Gahd, I think I wracked my brain real hard writing this part. I actually admire all those people who easily write smut? Like hello? How can you do that? Anyways, I will be explaining the poll [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/PARKedfairy/status/1370762038629203976?s=20) I had on Twitter. So there were two choices: long and short. And long was the one that won. Actually, long is for Ken and short is for Stell. I just gave you the power to choose (blindly) who would top between the two of them. I swear this topic about who tops in Kentell is never-ending hahahaha yah know kids XD Anyway, congrats to KTOP enthusiasts i guess? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Even though I suck at making it rougher hahahaha 
> 
> Uhm, please share your thoughts in the comment section below. I would love to read them thank you uwuwu (also tell me, who tops in kentell?) 
> 
> Hopefully I can write something else next time! Kentell soulmates uwuwu
> 
> If you reached this part, thank you for reading! Talk to me here [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/PARKedfairy)

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Tomorrow I will reveal what the poll was about hehehe what do you think will happen? Wait for the second part tomorrow kekekeke :) Share your thoughts in the comment Section.


End file.
